staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:36, 7:02, 7:07, 7:32, 7:54, 8:07 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34, 8:06 Polityka przy kawie 7:37 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Recykling, odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 6. Ocean Indyjski. Wody przybrzeżne. (Oceans. Indian Ocean. Coastal Waters. (6/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:00 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1395; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5735 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5735); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 138; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 7. Morze Śródziemne (Oceans. Mediterranean Sea. (7/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2531; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2369 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 3/7 - W szachu; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5736 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5736); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2532; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2370 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Mali ogrodnicy, odc. 42; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:02 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991) 22:05 Pod prąd; film dokumentalny 23:10 Gry uliczne - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996) 00:55 GOL - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; relacja 01:25 Gry wojenne; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja, Francja (2005) 03:25 Generał "Nil" i rotmistrz Pilecki - w poszukiwaniu bohaterów. Reportaż Jedynki 03:50 Notacje - Urszula Kozioł. Los poety; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 98; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 74 "Wolna chata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Tomasz Leleń 12:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fachowcy (49); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 841 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Daniel i konie; film dokumentalny 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 953 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 13 (Lie to me s. I ep. 13 Sacrifice); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/71; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 842 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 503 - Na głeboką wodę; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Tylko taniec! (Make it Happen); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn 24:00 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 15/21 Matka (Life, s. 2, ep. I Heart Mom); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:50 Pustelnicy w górach; film dokumentalny 02:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn 02:40 Tylko taniec! (Make it Happen); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:20 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 15/21 Matka (Life, s. 2, ep. I Heart Mom); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info - wydanie specjalne - Wystąpienie Prezydenta Bronisława Komorowskiego - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Serwis - info- wystąpienie Prezydenta Bronisława Komorowskiego; STEREO, 16:9; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 17:03 Zapalenie symbolicznej świecy w oknie Belwederu upamiętniającej oofiary 13 grudnia 1981; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:30 Kronika - zapowiedź; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Podsumowanie wydarzeń roku 2011 w Tarnowie. Fragmenty koncertu zespłu "Scorpions", impresje o znaczących postaciach, związanych z Tarnowem. 17:33 Pogoda flesz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:37 Talent w rękach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:48 Życzenia świąteczne - cz. 1 Czyżyny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bez krawata; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:52 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:55 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 19:09 W ciepłym mieście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Podsumowanie wydarzeń roku 2011 w Tarnowie. Fragmenty koncertu zespłu "Scorpions", impresje o znaczących postaciach, związanych z Tarnowem. 19:17 Na rynku pracy - Recepta refundowana i możemy więcej...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Audycja o tematyce społecznej, prezentująca projekty i inicjatywy w regionie Małopolski przeciwdziałania bezrobociu i aktywizowaniu ludzi, poszukujących pracy. Beneficjenci i organizatorzy programów specjalnych realizowanych przez Urząd Pracy Powiatu Krakowskiego; Recepta refundowana adresowanych do osób do 30 roku życia oraz I możemy więcej - do osób powyżej 50 roku życia Poznamy uczestników dwóch programów specjalnych realizowanych przez Urząd Pracy Powiatu Krakowskiego: Recepta refundowana - dla osób do 30 roku życia oraz I możemy więcej - dla osób powyżej 50 roku życia. Niektórzy biorą udział w stażach nawet w samym urzędzie, inni uczestniczą w robotach publicznych. Wszyscy nawet na trochę wydobywają się z bezrobocia z nadzieją na stałą pracę, zdobywają doświadczenie zawodowe albo nowe umiejętności. 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 21:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:00 W ciepłym mieście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Podsumowanie wydarzeń roku 2011 w Tarnowie. Fragmenty koncertu zespłu "Scorpions", impresje o znaczących postaciach, związanych z Tarnowem. 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Paparazzi - odc. 1 (Paparazzi ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Christina Macaulay; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 53 - Przedświąteczna Galicja; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Paparazzi - odc. 1 (Paparazzi ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Christina Macaulay; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - Waldemar Pernach - odc. 55; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 78 Sezon: 2 7:55 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 8:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 41 8:40 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 42 8:50 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 43 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 42 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 352 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 75 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 72 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 133 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1606 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 980 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 57 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 315 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1607 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 286 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 267 20:35 Męsko-damska rzecz 22:35 Co facetom w głowie siedzi 0:25 Historia Deweya Coxa 2:30 Zagadkowa noc Odcinek: 1009 3:30 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 36 3:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1189 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2135 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3464 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1985 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 183 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1104 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1680 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 57 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 11 13:40 Mango - Telezakupy 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 19 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 806 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1986 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 815 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 184 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 20 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3465 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1681 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 797 21:30 Komórka 23:25 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 0:25 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 3 1:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3465 1:35 Arkana magii Odcinek: 777 2:55 Przerwa techniczna TV 4 5:50 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 41 6:10 Morze miłości Odcinek: 27 6:55 4music 7:50 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 241 Sezon: 11 8:35 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 9:30 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 100 10:30 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 101 11:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 10 12:00 Osaczona Odcinek: 135 13:00 TV market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 17:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 102 18:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 103 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 4 20:00 Boa kontra pyton 21:50 Lodowe piekło 23:45 Wzór Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 0:40 STOP Drogówka 1:30 Gość Wydarzeń 1:40 To był dzień 2:30 To był dzień na świecie 2:55 4music 3:45 Przerwa techniczna TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 4 6:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 12 7:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:25 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 8:25 Nad Niemnem Odcinek: 3 9:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 6 10:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 35 11:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 36 11:30 Chłopi Odcinek: 11 12:30 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt Odcinek: 12 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 8 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 7 15:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 53 15:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 54 15:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 55 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 16:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 37 17:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 38 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 18:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 19 18:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 20 18:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 21 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 7 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 20:00 W poszukiwaniu Świętego Graala Odcinek: 2 22:10 Lodowa zagłada 2012 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 113 Sezon: 4 0:40 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 179 1:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 1 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 9 6:05 We dwoje Odcinek: 12 7:15 Męski typ Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 7:45 Plotkara Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 8:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 135 9:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 222 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 40 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Plotkara Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 14:00 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 136 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 223 16:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 63 17:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 64 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 41 19:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 20:00 Ludzkie dzieci 22:10 Bez śladu Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 7 23:05 Alive: Dramat w Andach 1:30 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1011 3:40 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 4:15 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 4:50 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 TV 6 7:20 Idol Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 10 8:00 Dekoratornia 8:20 Dekoratornia 8:45 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 72 9:40 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 27 10:45 You Can Dance Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 6 11:45 Digimon Odcinek: 50 12:15 Digimon Odcinek: 51 12:45 TV market 13:20 4music 14:30 Big Brother 4.1 15:55 4music 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 5 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 43 19:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 73 20:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 28 21:00 Niezatapialny Titanic Odcinek: 2 22:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 370 23:00 Dobry, zły i zakręcony 1:30 Big Brother 4.1 - Extra 1:55 Mała czarna Odcinek: 146 2:35 Big Brother 4.1 - Prosto z domu 3:00 Przerwa techniczna Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Twente Enschede 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Twente Enschede 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Urałoczka-NTMK Jekaterynburg - RC Cannes 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Urałoczka-NTMK Jekaterynburg - RC Cannes 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - EKS Start Elbląg 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - EKS Start Elbląg 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Dresdner SC - Azerrail Baku 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Dresdner SC - Azerrail Baku 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: MMTS Kwidzyn - Orlen Wisła Płock 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: MMTS Kwidzyn - Orlen Wisła Płock 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Tours VB - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Betis Sewilla - FC Barcelona 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 School lista 7:00 Hot plota 8:00 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Szymorning 9:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Eska PL 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 22:00 Fejslista 23:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 37 6:30 Euronews Odcinek: 72 6:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:30 Blisko ludzi Odcinek: 72 8:10 Euronews Odcinek: 72 8:25 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 2 8:55 Bez recepty Odcinek: 67 9:55 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 5 10:25 W trasie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 10:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1720 11:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 175 12:25 Kuchnia z wyrokiem Odcinek: 5 13:30 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 9 14:30 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 6 15:00 Biznes Reaktywacja Odcinek: 6 15:30 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:00 W trasie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 16:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 1 17:00 Blisko ludzi Odcinek: 73 17:45 Express Odcinek: 175 18:00 Sport Raport Odcinek: 73 18:15 Pogoda Odcinek: 400 18:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1725 19:05 Kulisy sławy Odcinek: 24 19:20 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata Odcinek: 10 19:45 Euronews Odcinek: 73 19:55 Pogoda Odcinek: 400 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 176 20:45 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 1 21:45 Express Odcinek: 176 22:05 Pogoda Odcinek: 401 22:10 W trasie Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 22:40 Wizyta u szamana Odcinek: 2 23:40 Kuchnia z wyrokiem Odcinek: 5 0:40 Superwizjer 1:10 Detektywi Odcinek: 334 1:40 Magia przeznaczenia Odcinek: 41 3:40 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach Odcinek: 6 4:10 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 4:40 Kartoteka Odcinek: 9 5:00 W trasie Odcinek: 2 5:30 Przerwa techniczna Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Power Dance 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Disco Star 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Disco Star 13:14 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Discopolot 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Disco Star 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Disco Star 19:14 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:00 Disco Star 21:14 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:15 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Recital Wojciech Młynarskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 11 - Alina Szapocznikow; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Pestka - txt. str. 777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ewa i Małgosia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - KAC - komiczna audycja cykliczna - odc. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Reminiscencje z Opola - 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79. Czerwone Gitary (odc. 12); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pestka - txt. str. 777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Skarb trzech łotrów - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Mieczysław Stoor, Barbara Marszałek, Bolesław Płotnicki, Janusz Zakrzeński, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Juliusz Berger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 "Nowa Klasyka Europy". Łódź 2012; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 28/ - Prawo; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Wrony - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Karolina Ostrożna, Kasia Szczepanik, Małgorzata Hajewska, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Śladami Marii Skłodowskiej - Curie - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk.:Elisabeth Duda, Erick Deshores, Lola Lasseron, Judyta Turan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Rozmowy o kinie i nie tylko - Waldemar Krzystek; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Altiplano (Altiplano); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Holandia, Belgia (2009); reż.:Peter Brosens, Jessica Hope Woodworth; wyk.:Magaly Solier, Jasmin Tabatabai, Olivier Gourmet, Malku Choquehuillca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Performance - odc. 17 - Arti Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Rozmowy o kinie i nie tylko - Waldemar Krzystek; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Kino nocne - O co chodzi w seksie? (Comment je me suis dispute, ma vie sexuelle); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1996); reż.:Arnaud Desplechin; wyk.:Mathieu Amalric, Emmanuelle Devos, Emmanuel Salinger, Marianne Denicourt, Thibault de Montalembert, Chiara Mastroianni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (59); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Nocne czytanie w wannie; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 12 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 60 lat TVP - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Szampanii (40); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Dary i ludzie - Jagiellonowie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 4/7 - Żegota - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 60 lat TVP - Benefis - Jerzego Gruzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 60 lat TVP - Zaproszenie - Wokół leszczyńskich wiatraków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Flesz historii - odc. 108; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Jak to było naprawdę - "Dziewczęta z Auschwitz"; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kinga Wołoszyn - Świerk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Płock, miasto zabytków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Gracze - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Józefowicz, Marek Probosz, Antoni Ostrouch, Krzysztof Zaleski, Marian Opania, Bronisław Wrocławski, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Lech Łotocki, Michał Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Ja który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 5/7 - Mury - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Dary i ludzie - Wazowie i Fortalicjum Marianum; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Cafe Historia - Czy mamy w Polsce Donatella?; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Ex Libris - 110; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Kalendarium historyczne - 13 pierwszych dni - 12 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Siła tradycji - Stefan Batory; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kalendarium historyczne - Sylwetki historyczne - Batory i Jagiellonka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kopalnia Wujek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Król; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Manewry miłosne czyli córka pułku; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1935); reż.:Jan Nowina Przybylski, Konrad Tom; wyk.:Tola Mankiewiczówna, Loda Halama, Aleksander Żabczyński, Stanisław Sielański, Mira Zimińska, Józef Orwid, Ludwik Sempoliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 Zagadka śmierci Kennedy'ego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ex Libris - 110; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna kwatera /2/; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna kwatera /3/; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 60 lat TVP - Benefis - Jerzego Gruzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Manewry miłosne czyli córka pułku; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1935); reż.:Jan Nowina Przybylski, Konrad Tom; wyk.:Tola Mankiewiczówna, Loda Halama, Aleksander Żabczyński, Stanisław Sielański, Mira Zimińska, Józef Orwid, Ludwik Sempoliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (55); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Notacje - Krystyna Habsburg. Życie w polskości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 10/19 Latające świadectwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 711 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Syberia - Albert (130); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Notacje - prof. Szewach Weiss. Nienawidzę nienawidzić; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kariera czy rodzina? (77); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 581* Odwet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (55); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Syberia - Albert (130); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Benefis - Jerzego Hoffmana cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 711 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i nośna kura; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - (131); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kariera czy rodzina? (77); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 S jak szpieg - Szpieg na rozkaz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Bibuła - odc. 2 Świat się zmienił; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 10/19 Latające świadectwo; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i nośna kura; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - (131); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 711; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kariera czy rodzina? (77); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych